En ciertos momentos
by Nande-chan
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que la historia de Harry y Draco no es una sola, son miles de historias que siempre nos llevan al mismo destino por distintos caminos. Viñetas independientes, cualquier clase de advertencias.
1. Estrella gemela

Serie de viñetas independientes escritas para distintos eventos en Lj o porque se me ocurrieron simplemente. Hay de todo, con cualquier clase de advertencia y desvarío del que no me hago responsable. Algunas ya las había publicado, pero por separado o en una serie de viñetas sólo de Draco, pero como tengo muchas Drarry, mejor hacer una sola colección de ellas.

Harry y Draco no me pertenecen, lo que es muy triste.

Esta es fluff y feliz y todo eso, porque Luni quería algo feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella gemela.<strong>

No que creyera en el destino, ni en la casualidad o en el inevitable. Por supuesto que no, es sólo que… es sólo que siempre ha sabido que su vida estaría ligada a ese color.

Lo supo cuando esa estrella errante pasó frente a él cuando aún era pequeño, cuando se cumplió el deseo que no esperó ni por un momento que le fuera concedido, cuando divisó el polvo de estrellas que soltaba y vio que la cola del cometa era verde. Sí, era anormal, probablemente ni siquiera había sido ese el color de la cola, pero para él siempre sería de ese verde especial.

Desde ese momento, supo que su vida estaría ligada a _ese_ verde. No cualquier verde, no el verde chillón de los trajes de Pansy, ni el verde de las esmeraldas de su madre. Tampoco el verde de las viejas botellas de la cava de su padre ni el verde de los jardines de la mansión. Era un verde muy particular, un verde que no volvió a ver hasta años después, cuando entró a Hogwarts.

Verde Slytherin, decidió llamarlo.

Y confirmó que su camino sería el verde.

_Sigue el camino verde._

Y lo siguió.

Ese camino lo llevó a encontrar a los amigos que cualquiera querría. También supo encontrar la vereda, llena de obstáculos y trampas, que lo llevaría a regresar a los Malfoy a su esplendor. Y esa senda también lo llevó a él. Al verde de la cola del cometa, al verde de los ojos de Potter.

Lo supo la última vez que lo vio en los juicios, sus miradas se cruzaron y el recuerdo del verde exacto surgió; no lo pudo creer en un principio. Sabía que su estrella gemela sería aquella a la que le condujera el camino verde, pero jamás esperó que fuera Potter… o tal vez sí y sólo costaba trabajo aceptarlo.

Nunca supo cuáles fueron las razones de Harry, pero él pareció pensar lo mismo en ese microsegundo en los juicios. Al terminar, Harry se acercó a él, le tendió la mano, una que aceptó con reluctancia, y una vez más, intercambiaron miradas. Un asentimiento y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Después de esa primera cita, todo cambió.

Y el camino verde a su destino le llevó (aunque en el destino él nunca creyó).


	2. Sin magia

Escrito para el DC!Fest

Este me gustó mucho, más porque muchas cosas quedaron ímplicitas y pude experimentar un poco, aunque seguro el experimento en sí es algo imperceptible. En esta ocasión no hay advertencias, de hecho, creo que es el drabble más feliz que he escrito para el DC!F. Qué cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin magia.<strong>

Un hechizo pasó rozando sus oídos, podría jurar que algunos mechones de cabello fueron llevados por el viento. El lugar era un auténtico caos y las únicas luces eran las que los encantamientos producían al impactar contra algo o alguien.

Entre la muchedumbre lo buscaba, igual que siempre lo hacía, en cada batalla, en cada misión encubierta, en todos los lugares y en todos los rostros. Cualquier resplandor le hacía creer que se trataba de él, pero últimamente el brillo en la distancia se hacía menos frecuente.

Aunque siempre lo buscaba, no sabía exactamente cuál era el propósito de ello; si lo encontraba, ambos se enfrentarían y ninguno quería eso.

Esa noche, por fin supo cuál era la razón de buscarlo siempre: tenía que protegerlo. O al menos ése fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, justo después de atravesarse en el camino de un rayo azul que iba dirigido a él. No sabía qué podría provocar tal conjuro, pero había sido testigo de su creación: había visto investigar a Hermione en cuanto libro de magia oscura se le atravesó, a George dar ideas y a Ron y a Ginny practicar los movimientos.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no debía permitir que alcanzara a Draco.

Cuando despertó, vio la silueta de alguien junto a la ventana. Supuso que era él, pero la luz de la habitación no era suficiente.

—Eres un estúpido. Esta vez tu complejo de héroe casi te destruye —dijo él con voz ronca sin despegarse de la ventana.

Se quedó en silencio, estaba confundido y su último recuerdo era una luz azul.

—Cualquiera que supiera los efectos del hechizo que recibiste en mi lugar dudaría de los escrúpulos que tiene tu bando. —Al no tener respuesta continuó—. Drena tu magia, no te mata, pero sería más compasivo si lo hiciera.

—Mi varita —dijo Harry y miró alrededor de la habitación buscándola.

—Ten.

—_Lumus_ —susurró.

Una luz débil parpadeó en la habitación.

Draco lo observó con un brillo extraño en su mirada y puso un gesto de concentración.

—No está mal. —Guardó silencio un momento, luego respondió a la pregunta no hecha—. Había un auror cerca, utilicé su magia para evitar que perdieras la tuya, parece ser que funcionó.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Ya te lo dije, es más compasivo matar a alguien que desprenderlo de su magia.

Harry bajó la mirada.

Por un rato, ninguno dijo nada, sólo vieron el atardecer y el brillo que los últimos rayos de sol le daban al Támesis.

—Es mi forma de saltar para recibir el hechizo en tu lugar.

—Pero tú no sufriste ningún daño.

—Pero yo no soy un Gryffindor imprudente.


	3. Un veela defectuoso

Escrito para el Drarrython.

Una de las maneras de controlar a una veela es haciéndote con un mechón de su cabello, mientras lo tengas, serás capaz de dominarla. O algo así :P

* * *

><p><strong>Un veela defectuoso.<strong>

Sólo había una forma de explicarlo. Malfoy era un veela.

Sí, un veela.

No había otra solución.

Porque, de qué otra manera podría tener sentido el hecho de sentirse tan atraído a él, de mirarlo repentinamente y perderse en los ojos grises. Cómo podría ser lógico el irrefrenable deseo de tocar el cabello de oro, cepillarlo con los dedos y acariciar el cuero cabelludo. Cómo decir, sin sonar desequilibrado, que el aroma que despedía Malfoy lo volvía loco y le hacía querer enterrarse en su cuello y nunca dejarlo.

Tampoco había forma de justificar la forma en que el caminar de Malfoy lo hipnotizaba, ni cómo el movimiento de sus manos lo hacía pensar cosas un tanto lujuriosas.

Malfoy era un veela. Era la única conclusión lógica.

—Potter, ¿se puede saber por qué siempre jalas mi cabello? ¿Acaso planeas dejarme calvo?

Pero, si era un veela, ¿por qué no funcionaba lo del cabello? Se suponía que al jalárselo tendría que estar con él.

Diablos, encima, Malfoy era un veela defectuoso.


	4. Grecia

También escrito para el Drarrython.

* * *

><p><strong>Grecia.<strong>

"Ya quisieras", le dice la pelirroja tomada del brazo de Harry en la ceremonia que conmemora el final de la guerra.

"¿Ya quisiera qué?", se repite la pregunta en su mente una y otra vez, mientras ve a Harry hablar con los miembros del Winzegamont y con los rompedores de maldiciones que trabajan en Grecia.

Grecia.

Harry quiere ir a Grecia a estudiar no sabe qué cosa del Oráculo de Delfos, algo relacionado con las profecías del Departamento de Misterios, le había dicho.

"Ya quisieras…"

¿Ya quisiera él caminar del brazo de Harry en una reunión aburrida? No, la verdad es que no.

¿Ya quisiera él ocupar la posición de Weasley? La eterna amiga, perpetuamente enamorada y mal correspondida. ¿Quién querría eso?

En realidad, ya quisiera ella estar en su lugar. Retirándose temprano de esa aburrida ceremonia, _porque Draco, si no empiezas a hacer las maletas con tres días de anticipación no tendrás nada listo, y no me digas que no, que te conozco_.

Siempre había querido conocer las islas griegas, y la famosa estatua de Atena cubierta de oro.


	5. ¿Quieres o no?

Otro del drarrython.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres o no?<strong>

—Ya quisieras.

—Ya quisiera qué.

—¡Oh, tú sabes!

—No, no sé.

—Sí sabes.

—Malfoy…

—Potter, ¿en verdad tengo que decírtelo todo?

Silencio.

—Oh, tú sabes, ya quisieras comprobar si mi lengua es realmente como una serpiente. O si mis labios son tan suaves como parecen. O si mis talentos manuales se extienden a cualquier área, o si…

—Sí, bueno, bueno, ya entendí.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Ya quisieras?

—Malfoy…

—¿Quieres o no? Porque si no quieres, siempre queda Blaise, con su encanto italiano, el vino y las pastas.

—Con que Blaise.

—Claro, Blaise. O Teo, o Pansy, o Granger, o los gemelos Weasley, o…

—Para, para. ¿Hermione? ¿Los Weasley?

—Potter, quiero follar, no hablar ni casarme con ellos y tener descendencia.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres o no?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Eres tan lento.

—Y tú tan escurridizo.

—Potter, cállate y sigue moviéndote.


	6. Gris y verde

Siguiendo con los drabbles del Drarrython.

* * *

><p><strong>Gris y verde.<strong>

Draco tenía esa forma de mirar que era como si te lanzara dos dagas de plata que se irían a clavar al punto más vulnerable. Era una de sus muchas habilidades, saber en dónde le dolía más a las personas.

Harry miraba de otra forma, eran dos esmeraldas que brillaban al final del túnel. Era un _¿confías en mí? Confía en mí_. Y sólo quedaba confiar en él y seguirlo a donde fuera necesario.

Los ojos grises de Draco eran como una tormenta, una que sería muy violenta y tendría relámpagos. Eran el aviso de una calamidad, si brillaban de esa manera más valía correr por sus vidas.

La mirada verde de Harry podía ser veneno puro. Podía ser el veneno que precede al despertar del dragón de alas verdes; quedarse cerca de él era suicida en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, las tormentas eran más frecuentes que los dragones verdes volando entre nubes grises.

El gris podía ser sarcástico, el verde podía ser diversión. El gris se convertía en plata fundida cuando el verde era tan profundo como un bosque encantado.

A veces el gris también era confianza, a veces el verde también era una espada. Y a veces, el gris y el verde se combinaban y era como una aurora boreal sobre los glaciares del norte.


	7. Costas blancas

**Costas blancas.**

A Draco siempre le había gustado el mar. Conocía todo tipo de costas y era de las pocas cosas a las que siempre les encontraba cosas buenas, por más que la playa fuera horrible. Realmente, amaba el mar.

Más de una vez arrastró a Harry a costas desérticas y terriblemente calurosas, a playas tropicales y llenas de palmeras y cocos, a mares de plata, a lagunas turquesa; a playas con arena tan fina que parecía polvo de estrellas (o eso le gustaba decir a Draco). También conoció mares fríos, en donde el viento soplaba y te calaba hasta los huesos, con un mar turbulento, el bosque profundo a sus espaldas, la costa pedregosa y un castillo a lo lejos.

Playas selváticas, playas con manglares. Costas rocosas y costas suaves. Calurosas y heladas.

Draco lo llevó a toda clase de playas. En verdad amaba el mar.

Por eso, a Harry no le sorprendió la idea que Draco tenía del paraíso. Barcos dorados, navegando a través del mar de plata, para llevarlo a una costa blanca, con arena suave, palmeras llenas de cocos, rocas en donde las olas rompían y un castillo a la mitad del bosque.

¿Que si quería palmeras no podía tener el bosque lleno de pinos que tanto le gustaba? A Draco no le importa. Era el paraíso, su paraíso, ¿por qué preocuparse por esos insignificantes detalles?

Harry estaba seguro de que justo en ese momento Draco estaría abordando uno de esos barcos dorados, por más que quisiera engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que él sólo dormía.

El cuerpo de Draco aún se sentía caliente entre sus brazos.


	8. Cuentos y canciones

Escrito bajo el influjo de LOTR.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuentos y canciones.<strong>

—Potter, cuando todo esto acabe, ¿nos recordaran en cuentos y canciones?

—¿Ah? –dijo Harry mientras veía hacia el bosque cercano. Los mortífagos estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Sí, tú sabes. Los niños dirán: abuelo, cuéntame sobre Harry Potter y la segunda guerra. Y yo diré: ah, Potter, era un tonto con mucha suerte, pero hizo lo que nadie se atrevió y logró derrotar a Voldemort –dijo Draco y lo miró fijamente.

—Y entonces, otro niño dirá: ¡ah! ¿Pero qué hay de Draco Malfoy? Y responderé: era un engreído insoportable, pero fue uno de los hombres más valientes y leales que Potter conoció.

—Potter, estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo también. –Hizo una ligera pausa—. Potter no hubiera podido hacerlo sin Malfoy –dijo Harry y lo besó—. ¡Cúbrete! Ya llegaron los mortífagos.


	9. Manuales

**Manuales.**

Draco siempre era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Tenía modales perfectos, y era tan controlador con eso que quería que todos los tuvieran, bueno, no todos, sólo Harry. Nunca fallaba, siempre había un regaño que porque Harry comía con la boca abierta, que si usaba el tenedor de ensaladas para el postre, que si no sostenía correctamente su copa. Era un exagerado.

También tenía un perfecto sentido de la moda. Que si el azul se veía horrible con esa terrible camiseta roja que Harry tenía, o que el suéter de la señora Weasley era tan feo que preferiría sacarse los ojos antes de verlo puesto en Harry (y cuando empezó a recibir su propio suéter dijo que preferiría morir antes de ponérselo… cuestión que reconsideró cuando la matriarca Weasley le preguntó con grandes ojos ilusionados si le había quedado bien –cállate Potter, no se te ocurra venir con un "te lo dije"—).

Era un perfecto caballero inglés, siempre puntualmente, siempre cortés con las damas y siempre tomando té a las cinco de la tarde, así lloviera, tronara o relampagueara, lo que era bastante frecuente. Claro, jamás entendería el por qué Harry tomaba café, más bien chapopote con lo negro que siempre estaba, en lugar de té; ni por qué lo tomaba, no a toda hora, todo el tiempo. Siempre que lo veía estaba con una taza de café en la mano. _No Potter, eso no es digno de un perfecto caballero inglés._

También era un perfecto Slytherin, aunque Harry era casi un perfecto Gryffindor, y no tenía quejas en ese casi. Porque cuando Harry sacaba esa parte imperfectamente Gryffindor y muy parecida a un Slytherin… ups, parece que alguien se vino en su pantalón.

Draco también era un perfecto sangre pura, y un perfecto Malfoy, y claramente un perfecto Black. Suponía que, a su modo, Harry también era un perfecto Potter; en los Evans no quería ni pensar.

Pero estaba tan obsesionado con ser el perfecto "inserte la locura de Draco del momento", que Harry comenzaba a pensar si no tenía manuales o algo por el estilo.

—En serio Draco, ¿acaso tienes un manual para todo?

—No, no por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera hay escritos manuales para todo, pero a ti te podría ayudar leer un manual de modales o de moda.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Draco siguió.

—Pero, tratándose de ti, supongo que me las podría arreglar para conseguir un manual de todo.

—¿Incluso del perfecto gay?

Y la mirada de Draco brilló.

—Especialmente del perfecto gay. Aunque, ése tendría que escribirlo yo, y tú sabes, no puedo hacerlo solo, creo que necesitaría de tu siempre apreciada e invaluable ayuda.


	10. Flan

**Flan.**

Algo raro pasaba, estaba seguro que esa caída jugando al Quidditch lo había afectado más de lo debido. Empezaba a alucinar. A tener delirios de persecución, volverse paranoico. ¡Sólo Merlín sabía qué le estaba pasando a su cabeza!

Seguramente Hermione le diría que era normal que tuviera algún síntoma raro, que el estar bajo tanto estrés, con Voldemort queriendo matarlo cada semana al menos una vez (esta semana iban tres veces, y apenas era miércoles) ya había comenzado a afectarlo.

Pero Harry no lo creía. Estaba seguro que era culpa del golpe que se había dado.

O eso quería pensar.

Porque eso de ver a Malfoy en todos lados, en cada esquina, en la biblioteca siempre que estaba él, en las escaleras, el comedor, el lago, el campo de Quidditch y hasta en el baño, ¡el baño, por todos los magos!, no era muy normal. Para nada normal. Además, Malfoy jugaba con su mente, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Un día lo miraba fijamente, podía sentir esos ojos grises taladrándolo y siguiendo cada paso que daba. Al siguiente lo ignoraba olímpicamente y al tercero lo saludaba y le sonreía.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que era un malévolo plan de Voldemort para volverlo loco y dejarlo vulnerable. Y vaya que estaba funcionando.

Pero, un mes después, dejó de ver a Malfoy. Ya nunca lo veía en la biblioteca, comía tranquilamente, sin ojos grises acechándolo, nunca se lo topaba en los pasillos y el baño ahora estaba muy vacío… ejem. Ya sólo lo veía en las clases.

Algo iba mal. Estaba seguro.

Así que empezó a seguir a Malfoy, tenía que averiguar qué estaba haciendo y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento.

Aún creía que era un plan de Voldemort (era martes, y aún no había intentado matarlo, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal).

Finalmente, se decidió a preguntarle a Malfoy directamente. Suponía que el enfrentamiento directo era la mejor idea (no es que tuviera más ideas de cualquier modo).

—Malfoy.

—Dime, Potter. —No dejó de comer su flan. Su delicioso, dulce y apetitoso flan.

—¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?

—¿Yo? —Oh, flan, rico, rico flan—. No sé de qué me hablas, hace dos semanas que ya no te sigo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué ya no te sigo? —Más flan—. Eres aburrido.

—¿Qué?

—Me aburriste, Potter.

—No te entiendo.

—Ay Potter, no me sorprende. —Oh diablos, el flan, quedaban dos cucharadas—. Pongámoslo de esta manera, eras mi pasatiempo, y luego me aburriste.

—¿Cómo te pude haber aburrido?

—Eres aburrido. Ay, demonios. ¡Qué triste!

—¿Y ahora?

—¡El flan! ¡Se acabó! —dijo Draco e hizo un puchero—. Bueno, debo decir que al final no resultas tan aburrido. Alguien normal reclamaría porque lo estuve siguiendo, no porque dejé de hacerlo, mira que eres raro. Tal vez te vuelva a seguir. —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar—. Nos vemos luego Potter.

—¡Malfoy! Esta discusión no ha terminado.

—Pero el flan sí.


	11. Drarry, fisicamente hablando

Título vilmente robado de Luni y pues, Luni, me acordé de ti y por eso salió esto. Te culpo de todas mis desgracias, como siempre u.u

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, en este caso las leyes de Newton fallan porque la primera ley sirve más que nada para decirte cómo deben de ser los sistemas de referencia en los que las otras dos leyes funcionan. Y en este caso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el sistema de referencia Draco-Harry no era uno inercial y por eso no funcionaban las leyes de Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>Drarry, fisicamente hablando.<strong>

Las leyes de Newton habían funcionado, sí, pero a medias. Hermione aún no se explicaba del todo lo que tenía frente a ella y por qué sucedía. Era parte de una reacción que correspondía a una acción, y esta acción se dio porque hubo una fuerza externa que cambió el estado en el que uno de los dos cuerpos se encontraba en un principio. Pero toda esta explicación fallaba cuando se ponía a analizar que el sistema de referencia en el que Harry y Draco estaban no era el mismo que el sistema en el que el resto de los magos, incluida ella, estaban. Eran Harry y Draco, era imposible que compartieran el mismo sistema que los demás mortales comunes y corrientes.

Probablemente el sistema de referencia HD (así había decidido abreviarlo) necesitaba transformaciones de Lorentz, o algo así, porque sin ellas, las cosas no quedaban invariantes. ¡Era como si viajaran a la velocidad de la luz! Y entonces hacían lo que querían, dilataban el tiempo y contraían las distancias.

Pero, meterse con relatividad era algo muy complicado, y siguiendo el buen espíritu científico y el siempre útil principio de mínima energía (o haz lo que menos flojera te vaya a dar), por el momento era mejor ver al sistema HD como dos partículas cargadas, una positiva y otra negativa. Sólo bastaba aplicar Coulomb; aunque, seguramente las partículas empezarían a hacer cosas raras cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, como a girar en torno la una a la otra, por lo que crearían un campo magnético, y era entonces momento de ver las ecuaciones de Maxwell.

—Granger, ¿qué tanto escribes? —preguntó Draco—. Son muchas letras y símbolos raros, pero no son ni palabras ni aritmancia o runas. ¿Qué es?

—O nada, nada.

—Granger.

—Llámalo alquimia si quieres.

—¡Pero no es alquimia! ¡Granger, regresa!

—Lo siento, Ron me espera en la biblioteca.

Y así fue como Hermione se dio a la fuga, sin poder aún explicar la atracción que las dos partículas sufrían en el sistema de referencia HD.


	12. Peones

**Peones**

Ron le había dicho que podía saber mucho de una persona observando la manera en la que jugaba ajedrez. Harry, en un principio, no le había dado importancia. Después de todo, el modo de jugar de Ron era directo y sin complicaciones, y resultaba tan bueno que Ron prácticamente nunca perdía.

El día que jugó con Draco por primera vez, las palabras de Ron adquirieron otro significado. Harry no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a sus piezas tan fácilmente, creía poder salvar a todas, quería hacer daño al otro sin tener que dar sus piezas a cambio. Ron no dudaba en sacrificarlas, y Malfoy las usaba como señuelo.

La pieza de Ron era el caballo, saltando y esquivando siempre, escurriéndose entre las barreras enemigas; de él Harry había aprendido la importancia de los caballos, aunque no a usarlos tan eficazmente. Su pieza era la torre, manteniéndose firme siempre, queriendo hacer las cosas de la forma que debían ser. La pieza de Draco era la reina, nada que le sorprendiera, libertad de movimiento, control y un punto de egocentrismo propio de él.

Ron siempre atacaba, decía que la mejor defensa era el ataque, por lo que Harry siempre estaba obligado a defenderse; eso, combinado con su necesidad de resguardar sus piezas, hacia que su juego fuera sumamente defensivo. Ataques decentes, defensas impenetrables por momentos. El juego de Draco era envolvente, te llevaba poco a poco a donde él quería, y cuando te dabas cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, habías caído en su trampa.

Alfiles y caballos, era lo que Ron siempre usaba, eran la base del juego y el resto de las piezas adquirían más o menos fuerza dependiendo del desarrollo de la partida. Harry usaba la reina y las torres, las jugadas rectas era lo que más le gustaba, moverse de un lado a otro del tablero sin las limitaciones del color o el número de cuadros que podía avanzar. La base del juego de Draco fue algo que Harry nunca esperó, y tampoco creyó que funcionara tan bien: peones. Los colocaba poco a poco a lo largo del campo, con paciencia y una seguridad terrible; los ponía de tal modo que ocupaban todo el tablero, y cuando te querías dar cuenta, el movimiento de cualquier pieza estaba limitado por los peones y acababas en la trampa que Draco había tejido jugada tras jugada.

Eran ya más de cinco partidas de ajedrez, y aún no entendía el significado de los peones. La reina, la trampa y la carnada podía entenderlas, eran demasiado Malfoy, era algo que gritaba Draco; pero los peones no.

¿Qué eran los peones?


	13. This is War

**This is War**

No había forma de asegurar quién ganaría, si Potter o el Lord. Cuando la guerra inició, la apuesta segura era apoyar al Lord, era un gran mago, con bastante más experiencia y seguidores que Potter; pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, apoyar al Lord ya no parecía lo más sensato. Potter iba ganando terreno poco a poco, incluso con la muerte de Dumbledore, la cual dio oportunidad a la Comadreja de estrenarse como estratega (y era uno bastante bueno, muy a su pesar).

Ya no había apuestas seguras.

En opinión de Narcissa, lo mejor era apoyar a ambos bandos. No iban a estar de lado de ninguno, porque hacía mucho que ninguno estaba de su lado. Sólo quedaba estar del lado de la familia.

Así que Draco empezó a espiar para la Orden del Fénix, y también para el Lord. Era la única forma en la que estarían relativamente protegidos, ganara quien ganara.

En un principio, le había costado trabajo obtener la confianza de la Orden, sobre todo ahora que Weasley era el segundo al mando y Potter el líder. Debía de admitir que con Dumbledore las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles.

Fue necesario que Snape respondiera por él al comienzo, y no fue hasta pasados dos meses que Lupin empezó a darle cierto lugar. Aún así, nadie fuera de ellos dos quería tratar con él. Sin embargo, las misiones de Snape lo mantuvieron lejos demasiado tiempo y Lupin sufría con la luna llena, alguien más debía verse con él para intercambiar información.

Esperaba que fuera Tonks, incluso Granger, pero quien se reunió con él fue Potter en persona. No pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Potter.

—No hay tiempo, ¿qué tienes para mí?

No había tiempo para más, sin siquiera mirar a Potter, colocó el mapa que había llevado consigo en la mesa destartalada.

—Un ataque, dentro de tres días en el Londres muggle, cerca de Hyde Park. —Señaló un punto en el mapa—. Aproximadamente quince mortífagos, puede que menos. Serán tres grupos, dos entran por las calles paralelas, —Marcó dos lugares—, el tercero avanza por Curzon Street.

Potter tomó el mapa y lo guardó.

—¿Qué buscan? —dijo y clavó su mirada en él.

—Un intercambio. Llega un mensajero de Francia con un objeto que le interesa al Lord. Viene escoltado por otros tres magos, la misión es interceptarlo.

—Bien. —Sin decir más, Potter se desapareció.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Potter y él se habían encontrado. Dejó de importar si Snape estaba o no, o si había luna llena. Su contacto era Potter. Poco a poco dejó de ser cortante, comenzó a agradecer la información e incluso a compartir una pequeña charla.

—Potter, no vayas.

—Si no voy, van a terminar con todo un pueblo. Tú los conoces, incluso mejor que yo.

—Es una emboscada.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry y se levantó—. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Draco también se levantó, caminó hasta donde Harry estaba y soltó un suspiro involuntario.

—Solo no mueras —dijo y lo besó.

—Tú tampoco.


	14. Tratos

Si alguien le interesa, por fin llegaron los drabbles porno y pwp. Por fin llegué a esa parte de los drabbles que escribí para el Drarrython.

* * *

><p><strong>Tratos<strong>

Harry y Draco eran pareja en el cuerpo de aurores. No era tan malo como hubieran creído al principio, y a ambos les había sorprendido el buen equipo que hacían. A Harry le gustaba actuar, a Draco investigar; a ambos les gustaba el trabajo de campo y resolver el caso, y ambos odiaban el papeleo.

Al principio se turnaron para hacer los reportes de las misiones, eso parecía funcionar, aunque no por mucho. Entre reclamos, peleas y arrumacos, encontraron la solución perfecta.

Harry insistía en que Draco hiciera el reporte de la última misión, Draco lo había mandado al diablo más de una vez. Harry insistió e insistió, hasta que Draco terminó por hartarse, y con una mirada desafiante, la cabeza en alto y un tono arrogante le dijo: convénceme.

Y Harry se empeñó en ello.

Cerró la puerta de la oficia que ambos compartían, puso a Draco de cara contra ella. Se apretó contra él y besó su cuello. Draco sólo aguantó la respiración y se quedó quieto. Poco a poco, Harry empezó a bajar, hasta que llegó al trasero de Draco, y entonces se puso de rodillas. Sin quitarle los pantalones, enterró la cara en el trasero y lo lamió.

Escuchó a Draco jadear y él respondió con otro jadeo.

Llevó sus manos al frente y bajó el cierre, rozó el miembro de Draco, que empezaba a endurecerse, y bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Lamió entre ambas nalgas y acarició la cadera de Draco; besó la parte superior del trasero y lo separó, bajó lentamente lamiendo hasta la entrada, y suspiró. Chupó alrededor y sintió a Draco empujarse contra él, así que llevó una de sus manos a su cadera y lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

Tanteó la piel suave, sin decidirse a ir más allá. Y sólo cuando escuchó a Draco gemir necesitado, cerró los labios sobre la entrada y metió su lengua. La metía y la sacaba, luego succionaba con fuerza y podía sentir cómo las piernas de Draco comenzaban a flaquear.

Sintió la mano de Draco sobre la que había puesto en su cadera, y la llevó al frente, a su pene. Estaba tan duro que se vendría en nada.

Succionó una vez más, acarició el pene de Draco al ritmo que la mano de éste le impuso y en menos de tres minutos, Draco había acabado en su mano con un sonoro grito.

—De acuerdo Potter, me has convencido. Pero el próximo reporte te toca a ti —dijo Draco e hizo una pausa—. Aunque siempre puedes intentar convencerme.


	15. En el ascensor

**En el ascensor.**

Draco siempre llegaba a las 7:52 de la mañana, Harry a las 7:54. Era inevitable que se encontraran en el recibidor del Ministerio, y era algo tan cotidiano que no tenía sentido hacer que no se habían visto y pasar de largo. Seguían si llevarse del todo bien, pero usualmente, a ninguno le apetecía empezar el día con una pelea.

Eso iba después del primer café.

Ese día, sin excepción, compartieron el elevador. Draco iba al piso catorce, Harry al dieciséis.

Iban en el cuarto piso cuando la alarma sonó. Sí, ésa alarma. La que indicaba la presencia de magos oscuros, mortífagos, pequeños conejillos de indias o cualquier tipo de intruso en el Ministerio.

Claro que también podría ser una falla del sistema, como las últimas cuatro veces. Aunque las últimas cuatro veces no compartían un espacio tan reducido.

Draco no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con una mano.

—Lo único que me faltaba, estar aquí contigo.

—Claro Malfoy, yo también brinco de felicidad.

—Ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana. Has de cuenta que vas solo y no molestes.

—Lo mismo digo.

Pasaron dos minutos. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Potter, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Estás respirando. Me molesta.

—Aguantaré la respiración y moriré de asfixia sólo para hacerte feliz.

Una sonrisa angelical.

—Gracias Potter, sabía que lo entenderías.

—Imbécil.

—Idiota.

—Tarado.

—Estúpido.

—Marcado.

Mirada asesina.

—Eres un imbécil que no sabe de lo que habla.

—Tú tampoco lo sabes.

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de las solapas, colocó su rostro muy cerca y susurró con tono peligroso.

—No sabes nada. Eres un ignorante que no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Harry se acercó todavía más. Sus narices se tocaban y sentían la respiración del otro.

—Y tú eres un egoísta al que no le interesa nada más allá de sí mismo y su dinero.

—No me conoces.

Y se acercaron más.

—Ni tú a mí.

Harry lanzó un golpe, que sabía no daría en el blanco pero seguro sacaría a Draco de balance. Y eso fue lo que pasó, Draco trastabilló y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Harry con él.

Se hizo un nudo de brazos y piernas, empezaron a golpearse. Derechazos y ganchos, patadas y mordidas.

Con todo el jaleo, Harry desgarró la túnica de Draco, dejando el hombro izquierdo al descubierto, lo que enfureció a éste aún más. Lo pegó contra sí y torció el brazo de Harry por la espalda, en su afán por liberarse, Harry empezó a morder lo que estuviera cerca.

Y de pronto, todo paró. Esperaba morder tela, no piel hasta hacerla sangrar.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Harry hizo lo único que podía, lamió la sangre. Y sin darse muy bien cuenta de cómo, Draco comenzó a aflojar el agarre y se dejó hacer.

Harry se puso sobre Draco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Siguió lamiendo, aunque ya no había más sangre y comenzó a escuchar jadeos. Rasgó la túnica de Draco, y bajó hacia sus tetillas, empezó a morder y a succionar, los jadeos aumentaron y Draco empezó a retorcerse bajo él. Sus entrepiernas se juntaron y de repente, sintió las manos de Draco sobre su pene. Se paró un poco, para que Draco pudiera bajar sus pantalones y tocar su trasero con libertad; él siguió rompiendo la túnica, hasta que llegó a la pretina del pantalón de Draco, levantó la vista y lo miró con diversión.

Sintieron un movimiento, el elevador comenzó a moverse.

Draco bajó en el piso catorce, Harry en el dieciséis.


	16. Vidrio

**Vidrio.**

Draco amaba su escritorio. No era caro, era carísimo. Tampoco era elegante, era elegantísimo. Y básicamente era todos los superlativos que a Draco se le pudieran ocurrir.

Draco en verdad amaba su escritorio.

Y es que era de cedro, con grabados, muchos cajones, de todos tamaños, y con una mesa de vidrio.

Le gustaba verse reflejado a sí mismo en el vidrio, ver su gesto de concentración cuando trabajaba o su gesto de placer cuando tomaba café. Y aún decía que no era vanidoso.

Claro que también le gustaba sentir el frío del vidrio cuando Harry iba a su oficina y lo ponía sobre el escritorio, aventaba todos los papeles, bajaba los pantalones de ambos con violencia y lo penetraba. Entonces él se doblaba sobre la mesa y pegaba su espalda al vidrio, Harry le abría la túnica y besaba sus pectorales.

También estaban esas veces en las que no lo penetraba de inmediato. Todo empezaba igual, Harry llegaba y aventaba lejos los papeles, en vez de ponerlo de espaldas sobre el escritorio, lo ponía sobre su torso. Y entonces podía ver su propio reflejo en el vidrio, mordiéndose los labios y relamiéndose a la expectativa, porque ya sabía lo que sucedería.

Harry bajaría sus pantalones de un tirón y pasaría su lengua por la raja de su trasero. Mordería su nalga izquierda y chuparía la derecha, acariciaría sus muslos y cuando menos lo esperara, tendría la boca en su entrada succionando. Pronto sentiría su lengua entrando y saliendo, y momentos después un par de dedos acompañándola.

También estaban esas veces en las que Harry no aventaba las cosas lejos, sólo llegaba y se metía abajo del escritorio, bajaba su cremallera, sacaba su pene, lo acariciaba y lo metía en su boca. Chupaba y lamía y lo miraba a través del vidrio con esa mirada verde brillando de pura lujuria.

Oh sí, definitivamente Draco amaba su escritorio. Era un gran mueble.


	17. Telas

**Telas.**

Iba a ser la boda de Pansy y Ron, así que ambos habían ido a ver las túnicas que usarían. Tenían que llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo eran los padrinos. Pero el acuerdo parecía imposible, uno decía verde, el otro rojo, uno dorado y el otro plateado. Jamás se pondrían de acuerdo.

Llevaban tanto tiempo discutiendo que Pansy y Ron se fueron, Hermione dijo que iría a buscar quién sabe qué cosa para el discurso que iba a dar en la boda y los sastres los dejaron a solas para que decidieran si preferían terciopelo o raso.

—Potter, es claro que no tienes sentido de la moda. Déjame decidir a mí –dijo Draco y arrancó la manga a medio coser de la túnica de Harry.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que eso pase. Eres tú quien no tiene idea de lo que es mejor para esta boda –dijo Harry y rasgó el cuello de la túnica de Draco.

—Si serás… —Y Draco le arrancó la otra manga.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya. –Harry terminó de romper la parte superior de la túnica de Draco.

—Oh, te vas a arrepentir de esto. –Draco jaló a Harry de la túnica hasta tenerlo cerca, puso sus manos en sus pectorales y rasgó la tela.

Harry se movió para seguir rompiendo su túnica y entonces las manos de Draco, que no lo habían soltado, terminaron en su pecho, y Draco aprovechó para encajar las uñas haciendo que Harry gruñera y tirara de él. Habían quedado muy cerca y sus pechos desnudos se tocaban. Draco bajó las manos por los costados de Harry, pero las dejó dentro de la arruinada túnica, siguió bajando, poco a poco, hasta llegar al trasero de Harry; dejó sus manos ahí unos segundos antes de hacer nada, observó la reacción de Harry, y cuando lo vio relamerse los labios, apretó el trasero y lo pegó más a sí.

Harry salió del trance en el que se encontraba, besó a Draco y le quitó los restos de la túnica. Lo empujó contra los rollos de tela y dejó sus labios, bajó hasta su pecho y empezó a probar sus tetillas. Las manos de Draco habían abandonado el trasero de Harry y ahora estaban en sus caderas, viajando hacia el miembro erecto que se encajaba en su cadera.

Harry volvió a besarlo, y con una de sus manos comenzó a prepararlo y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía tres dedos follando a Draco y a éste gimiendo tan alto que era un milagro que no fueran los sastres a ver que se no se estuvieran matando.

Fue el propio Draco el que llevó su pene a su entrada y se penetró a sí mismo. Con una mano, acariciaba la espalda de Harry, con la otra se aferraba al rollo de tela que tenía más cerca.

Momentos después los dos se corrieron y si no mancharon las telas fue por pura suerte.

Draco observó el rollo de tela que había estado sosteniendo, vio a Harry y le sonrió.

—Potter, ¿qué opinas de damasco azul?


	18. Espejito, espejito

**Espejito, espejito.**

La habitación estaba llena de espejos a los lados, arriba y abajo. Era como estar dentro de un caleidoscopio, uno que no tenías realmente idea de qué tan grande era, era imposible hacerte una idea del tamaño del lugar con todos esos espejos.

Tu mirada viajó de un lado a otro, miles de ojos grises en el lugar. Y también de ojos verdes.

¿Verdes?

Potter, claro.

Paseaste tus ojos por el lugar, y viste el cuerpo de Harry en cada ángulo posible. Te detuviste en su trasero, expectante, en sus brazos fuertes y los huesos de la clavícula que sabías eran salados.

Estabas de espaldas a Harry, quieto, esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, y aparentemente él esperaba lo mismo de ti, porque clavó su mirada en el reflejo de la tuya, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió despectivo.

Ah esa sonrisa, cómo la odiabas. Lucía tan jodidamente bien en él, tan bien que te daban ganas de borrársela a golpes, o a base de gemidos. Así que te giraste violentamente, avanzaste algo enojado y lo empujaste contra el espejo. Él sólo te miró con suficiencia, y la sonrisa no había cambiado ni un poco.

Lo besaste agresivamente y te deshiciste con rapidez de sus pantalones. Sin darle oportunidad a moverse, lo pegaste aún más al espejo, oíste cómo se quejó, y te arrodillaste frente a él. Viste el reflejo de la erección de Harry en toda la habitación antes de meterla a tu boca y empezar a chupársela.

Las manos de Harry se enterraron en tu cabello y te impusieron un ritmo que no te costó seguir. Te podías imaginar el rostro de Harry, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose los labios y respirando con dificultad. Por Merlín que no te querías perder de eso visto desde todos los ángulos posibles, así que te separaste un poco, reemplazando tu boca con las manos, lo observaste fruncir el ceño y luego poner esa cara otra vez.

Ver a Potter desde todos los ángulos era algo jodidamente sexy, no esperabas que su gesto cambiara tanto al verlo de frente o de lado. Pero no pudiste seguir contemplándolo, te hubiera gustado y bien podrías haberte venido sólo con verlo, porque Harry empujó tu cabeza contra su erección de nuevo, y no te pudiste resistir.

Veías a Potter en tu mente, abriendo los ojos, viendo su reflejo en toda la habitación, viéndose morder el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Podías imaginarlo enfrentando a esa mirada oscura, ésa en donde el verde había casi desaparecido y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Lo imaginaste viéndote a ti, de espaldas, de perfil, de frente, poniendo esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto odiabas y…

Y entonces Harry se vino de pronto, ahogando un grito. No pasó ni un minuto cuando los jadeos que aún soltaba hicieron que tú mismo te corrieras en tus pantalones.

Una habitación llena de espejos, vaya que podías encontrarle varias utilidades.


	19. Apuestas

**Apuestas.**

Draco sabía que Harry era un pervertido, siempre lo había sabido. Esa cara de niño bueno no lo engañaba a él. Draco sabía que Harry era un niño bueno… que en realidad no era tan bueno.

Harry, por su lado, estaba convencido de que no era un pervertido, por todos los magos, esas eran ideas absurdas de Draco.

Para demostrarlo, porque Draco jamás le creería si no lo hacía, apostaron. Pasara lo que pasara, un reto Malfoy-Potter jamás podría pasar desapercibido por el otro. Así que la apuesta había sido una semana sin sexo.

Sonaba más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica. Más si el desgraciado de Malfoy empezaba la semana con esos pantalones ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y que dejaban ver los huesos de sus caderas. Y Harry sólo se imaginaba a sí mismo lamiendo y chupando esas caderas como el preludio a…

Esa fue la primera vez que terminó en el baño masturbándose.

A este paso perdería la apuesta, era apenas lunes y ya había corrido al baño más de tres veces.

Y es que Draco había decidido que quería fumar ese día, así que había tenido que aguantar ver a Draco fumando como si estuviera follando con el cigarro, cerrando los labios alrededor del pitillo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo el cuello a una mordida.

Después Draco había querido comer pastel de chocolate y había enterrado el índice en el betún, lo había mirado con lujuria y se lo había chupado. Y el maldito había puesto la cara que ponía justo antes de chupársela.

Para rematar, le había lanzado una mirada oscurecida y había marcado un "delicioso" con los labios.

Harry sólo seguía adelante con la apuesta por mero orgullo, pero el martes por la mañana estaba seguro que ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad iba a poder ganar.

El martes en la noche, Draco dijo que le apetecía bañarse por segunda vez en el día. Masculló algo de haber sudado demasiado y se metió a la ducha.

Harry sólo se mordió los labios cuando escuchó el agua empezar a caer. Tenía que aguantar.

Pero, cuando Draco salió del baño con sólo una toalla demasiado corta en su cintura y el agua escurriendo por su pecho, mandó al demonio la apuesta.

Empujó a Draco a la cama y empezó a lamer todas las gotas que estaban sobre su pecho, siguió el camino de éstas hacia el sur y pronto llegó a la toalla. Se la quitó sin miramientos y se sacó los pantalones a toda prisa. Si los pantalones no se rompieron fue un auténtico milagro.

Alcanzó el lubricante como pudo, se lo puso a toda prisa y penetró a Draco. Se lo merecía.

Miró a Draco, tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños cerrados sobre las sábanas y los labios apretados para evitar gemir. Tendría que cambiar eso.

Empezó a moverse más rápido, subió el rostro hasta el cuello de Draco y lo mordió fuerte. La marca que iba a quedar no le gustaría a Draco para nada, pero no le importaba porque Draco había gritado.

Draco puso sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sintió sus pies en sus nalgas, empujándolo, llevándolo más y más adentro. Tan adentro que no pudo más y todo se volvió blanco.

—Te dije que perderías. Eres un pervertido.


	20. Espiral

Pues con el drabble anterior se terminó todo el porno, creo :P

Este lo escribí para el DarkCrack!Fest.

Advertencia: muerte de un personaje secundario.

* * *

><p><strong>Espiral.<strong>

Cuando era pequeño no había tenido nada que fuera exclusivamente suyo, sólo estaban las sobras de Dudley. Cuando entró a Hogwarts, por primera vez tuvo cosas que podía considerar propias, no fueron sólo objetos, también fueron amigos.

No era una persona egoísta, pues cuando fue necesario siempre compartió lo que tenía e incluso más allá. Tampoco era celoso, de haberlo sido habría terminado neurótico después de lo de Cho y Cedric y de Ginny y sus múltiples novios. A pesar de la vida que había tenido cuando era pequeño, se consideraba una persona bastante generosa.

Al menos así era.

Aunque ya había aceptado que Draco era una constante en su vida, nunca pensó que fuera a ser el causante directo de un cambio tan drástico en su personalidad. Simplemente encarnó todas sus necesidades, especialmente su necesidad de ser necesitado, la de poseer algo por completo y entregarse hasta la locura.

Fue por eso que dejó a Ginny, aunque no a los niños.

No podía seguir compartiendo ni el espacio vital ni el tiempo valioso con ella, no podía seguir imaginando una cabellera rubia en donde había una pelirroja, ni ángulos y músculos marcados en donde sólo había curvas y suavidad. Tampoco podía seguir con la seguridad y el aburrimiento del matrimonio, cuando sabía que tenía por delante la aventura y el desafío.

El problema era que Draco no lo veía así. A su manera amaba a Astoria y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a destruir la familia de Scorpius.

Y el mundo lo incluía a él.

No importó cuánto trató de convencerlo, la respuesta siempre fue la misma. No abandonaría a Astoria, sin importar que él hubiera dejado a Ginny; mucho menos estaba dispuesto a reconocer la relación en público.

Pero Draco era suyo, le pertenecía desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y él le pertenecía a Draco, aunque ninguno lo supiera en ese entonces. Llegó a la conclusión de que el único obstáculo entre ellos era Astoria. Si ella desaparecía, Draco estaría con él. Y sería sólo suyo.

Por eso, la sangre escurría por las escaleras y manchaba la alfombra costosa del recibidor. La rubia cabellera se confundía con el rojo y el vestido blanco cambiaba lentamente de color.

En la pared había dejado una nota para que Draco encontrara su nuevo hogar; estaba seguro que ahora que ambos eran libres estarían por siempre juntos.


	21. Una hora

**Advertencias:** También fue escrito para el DarkCrack!Fest, así que esto no es ni feliz ni nada parecido. No me hago responsable de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora.<strong>

En la vida había momentos e instantes. Momentos para crecer, para aprender, para caer y levantarse, para morir y resurgir entre las cenizas. Para arder de pasión y congelarse por la indiferencia, horas de luto y baile. Horas para ser sinceros y para mentir. Segundos para amar y también para odiar. Días para vengar y días para arrepentirse y perdonar.

Había tiempo para todo. Para volar y alcanzar el cielo azul y las nubes y rozar el sol con las yemas de los dedos; volar tan alto que las alas se derretirían como si fuese Ícaro el que volaba y caía. Caería desde lo más alto lentamente, hasta llegar al abismo y estamparse contra las puntiagudas rocas en el más inmenso dolor.

Y también para eso había una hora, para el dolor. Aunque ahora pareciese que más que una hora fuese una eternidad reducida al instante precedente al enfrentamiento final, las recriminaciones y la hora de morir. Porque también para eso había un lugar y un momento, uno para nacer y otro para morir. Y el de morir había llegado, si con eso él era feliz, que así fuera.

El momento y lugar para odiarse había quedado atrás hacía muchas lluvias, primaveras y nevadas; entre paredes llenas de poder y escaleras mágicas. La hora de desconfiar había sido enmarcada por sangre, hechizos y maldiciones mortales y una cruel victoria que no había sabido a triunfo, sino a una derrota menos brutal que la que le tocó al bando contrario. Ahí también había quedado el momento para empezar a confiar, a querer y a decir que no cuando la verdad todo su ser suplicaba con un sí; había sido la hora de la contradicción y la negación, la hora de luchar por una causa que estaba perdida desde que él lo había acorralado y besado como si fuera la primera, la última y todas las veces que se pudieran. Había sido la hora de dejarse llevar por algo que jamás lo había hecho dudar así.

Y, ahora que lo piensa, tal vez la hora de desconfiar nunca había terminado, sólo había sido encubierta.

El momento de construir también había llegado. Sueños nada más, castillos de arena ubicados en las nubes. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Y luego, la hora de morir; no su propia muerte, la de gente querida. El tiempo de Ron terminó primero, seguro porque su hora para nunca confiar en él se extendió y la vida le arrebató. Al igual que a Hermione. Y a sus amigos, a Dean, Luna, Seamus, Ginny, la vida también se les fue como arena entre los dedos, pues la hora de sufrir debía comenzar cuanto antes y cuanto más profundo fuera, mejor. Así lo había decidido él.

Sin embargo, entre tantas y tantas muertes, entre tanta sangre y dolor, también había estado el momento de sonreír, de vivir y gozar. De buscar consuelo entre sus brazos y recibir besos cálidos.

El segundo para buscar algo en sus ojos y no encontrarlo llegó, junto con la sonrisa más sincera y retorcida que le había visto. Era una sonrisa brillante, una que abarcaba todo su rostro y le daba luz y una belleza que jamás había visto; era aterrador, pero, verlo feliz, a pesar de lo que eso significaba, lo era todo.

Por eso, la hora de rendirse había llegado. No hubo bandera blanca, tampoco un cuerno anunciando la retirada, simplemente una mirada fija, inexpresiva, que se enfrentaba a otra que ha alcanzado la meta por la que había hecho tantos sacrificios durante mucho tiempo.

Y así se lo hizo saber él. Sacrificios que iban desde soportar su compañía y la de sus amigos, hasta tener que besarlo, consolarlo y follarlo.

No hubo ni un sonido de su parte, no hubo llanto, no hubo ningún enfrentamiento ni resistencia. No estaba derrotado porque él apuntara con una varita a alguien desarmado, estaba vencido porque así lo había querido.

Así, llegó la hora de morir. Morir por amor, vivir por odio. Al final eso no haría una diferencia importante.

El resplandor verde surgió de pronto, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse y su vida hacía rato había pasado frente a él, así que sólo hubo una hora para sentir la muerte. Para sentir cómo el corazón dejaba repentinamente de latir, para contemplar una última vez el resplandor dorado del dragón y a las nubes de tormenta. Se sintió caer como Ícaro y fue lo último.


	22. Un atardecer violento

Yo debería hacer cosas útiles. Como algo de la tarea que no hice en la semana. O como planear cómo conquistar el mundo. O averiguar si el gato de Schrödinger está vivo, muerto o el otro universo. Yo qué sé, cosas de utilidad. Algo. Pero bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Un atardecer violento.<strong>

_The sweet afternoons  
>Still capture me.<em>

Su hora favorita del día siempre había sido el atardecer. Tenía la sensación de que al terminar el día, éste se llevaría todas las cosas malas y el mañana sería por mucho mejor que el ayer. Esa era la esperanza que lo invadía cuando observaba los colores violáceos entre las nubes.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y todo mejoraría.

Así pudo sobrevivir los dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Aunque bien podría reclamar que el nuevo día tardó mucho en llegar.

Aún recordaba ese atardecer gris, oscuro y con montones de dudas sobre sus hombros.

_Those hot afternoons  
>Still follow me.<em>

Le gustaban los atardeceres despejados y llenos de luz. Los que prometían que el día siguiente sería uno soleado y lleno de vida. Esos eran los atardeceres en los que Harry y él jugaban quiddicht, con tanta luz que el reflejo de la snicht los enceguecía.

Había otros atardeceres llenos de nubes tormentosas. Se acumulaban a lo lejos y daban la impresión de ser una bóveda de acero, bóveda que en cualquier momento caería y sería sostenida sólo por los árboles del bosque en el que se encontraban. La tormenta los había sorprendido, como tantas otras veces, con una mezcla de batallas olvidadas, manos traviesas y recuerdos agridulces.

El agua se llevaba con ella más que sólo tierra y lágrimas.

Los atardeceres con montañas en el horizonte comiéndose el sol también le gustaban. La luz sobre la nieve hacía que ésta pareciera una cascada que había robado el arcoíris. La expresión de niño que ponía Harry le hacía creer que todo había salido de un cuento de hadas, tal vez pronto llegaría el _vivieron felices_ que tanto habían añorado.

Le encantaba ver cuando el sol se ahogaba en el mar. Cuando el límite entre el océano y el cielo se difuminaba y la luz que caía sobre el agua era más brillante que la que inundaba el cielo. Cuando las crestas de las olas parecían el lugar más seguro para caminar. Cuando Harry insistía en empaparlo, así su ropa fuera la más cara de su guardarropa, porque_Draco, le pones más atención a la espuma de las olas que a mí._

Los atardeceres entre edificios altos que querían alcanzar el cielo. Las ciudades iluminadas por los rayos del sol, con las luces nocturnas encendiéndose poco a poco y el olor del café de la tarde en su nariz. Con Harry concentrado en su trabajo para el día siguiente y él perdido entre pociones que Harry nunca podría identificar.

Aquel atardecer entre un mar de arena. Montañas que se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos, arena suave y caliente en sus pies, calor asfixiante y viento cálido. Aquel atardecer cuando a Harry se le acabo el valor al ver a un pequeño escorpión entre sus cosas; el pobre insecto más asustado no pudo haber huido.

Su atardecer favorito, sin dudas, era aquel con algunas nubes en el cielo rojo. Con tonos que iban desde el naranja y el rosa hasta el morado. Ese atardecer que prometía que el siguiente día estaría inundado de luz de una u otra forma; ese atardecer en que el profundo negro del cabello de Harry parecía una tela suave y sus ojos nunca habían sido más verdes.

Sin embargo, si ha de ser sincero, hubo una vez un amanecer que superó por mucho al atardecer. Hubo una vez, lejana y borrosa, pero que con certeza existió. Quién sabía, tal vez el rayo volvería a caer dos veces en el mismo lugar y aquella vez se repetiría.

_I still believe  
>I still put faith in us.<em>

La luz agonizante se cuela por su ventana y el azul profundo se empieza a ver hacia el este. Mañana seguramente será un mejor día. Mañana seguramente Harry estará otra vez con él viendo el atardecer.


	23. Necesidad

**Necesidad.**

—Las vidas de las personas sacrificadas son insignificantes, Potter. Son sólo eso, sacrificios, sangre que marcó los bosques y las piedras para poder llegar a este momento. De cualquier modo, ellos morirían algún día, todo el mundo muere. Todos, menos yo y tú si lo quisieras.

—Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi mente, deja de invadirme y de perseguirme.

—Entonces únete a mí, sé mis ojos allá a donde yo no puedo llegar, sé mis manos y obra como yo he hecho por ti más de una vez…

—¡Eso fue un accidente, no debió haber pasado así!

—Sé mi imagen, el espejo en donde yo me veo reflejado cada mañana —continuó la voz en tu cabeza sin importarle los reclamos que hacías—; sé mi espada, mi varita, el brazo ejecutor que se deshará de mis enemigos sin necesidad de escucharme, haciendo caso sólo a mis deseos; sé mi escudo, el único lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerme más allá de estas paredes y a través de este aire sucio. Sé mi misionero, aquel que consiga más partidarios a mi causa en el campo de batalla.

—No, no…

—No te resistas, es inútil. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como Voldemort?

Silencio.

—Piénsalo, mañana volveré por ti y será la última vez que te lo pida. O estás conmigo o contra mí, recuérdalo. —La voz permaneció en silencio unos instantes, creíste que te dejaría en paz—. En verdad lamentaría matarte Harry, te aprecio demasiado, pero no puedo mantenerte conmigo si sigues con esa actitud.

Se calló, ahora lo único que hacía eco en tu cabeza eran tus propios pensamientos. ¿A dónde ir? Tenías la esperanza de que las protecciones de Hogwarts fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo alejado de ti, cuando menos el tiempo en que te tomaba decidir. ¿Pelear y morir o rendirte y vivir por, con y para él?

Hace años, cuando Voldemort aún vivía, no hubieras dudado en entregarle tu vida, ni tu cuerpo; le hubieses dado tu alma de ser necesario. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Dentro de ti, absolutamente nada, todavía lo amas más de lo que sería recomendable para tu integridad; pero él, antes eras tú quien le brindaba protección y hacía que el resto lo respetara, él te lo debía todo a ti, en cambio, ahora no necesita de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti, por más que insista, él es lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con quien se interponga en su camino, no te necesita para nada. A menos que tengas algo que él desee.

Sabías que así era. De una forma extraña y enferma, algo lógico tratándose de ustedes dos, él se preocupaba por ti y te amaba. Te necesitaba más como amante que como guardián.

_Necesidad._

Y tú, en verdad lo necesitabas. Deseabas abrazarlo y consolarlo, aunque no hubiera de qué; ocultarlo tras de ti como antes, enfrentarte a sus enemigos como si fueran los tuyos. Si era lo que deseabas, ¿por qué tanta vacilación?

Muerte, había matado a demasiadas personas queridas para ti. Y sin embargo, eran aquellas que ya estaban condenadas desde antes que él ascendiera al poder. Los hombres lobo se encargarían de los Weasley y una enfermedad que afectaría sólo a los sangre muggles, como Granger y el resto. Esos habían sido los planes de Voldemort. Comparado con él, cuando menos en ese aspecto, Draco se vio generoso. La simple epidemia causada por el agua terminó con todos de una forma indolora.

Estaba escrito que todos ellos murieran.

¿Morir? No, no es algo que quisieras. No ahora que tu misión era la misma que tus deseos. Por una vez vivirías para hacer lo que quisieras y eso era protegerlo a él.

El resto de la noche la pasaste caminando hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, quisiste encaminarte a Wiltshire, hacia la mansión. No querías aparecerte ahí, preferías caminar, cuando menos, hasta que él solicitara tu servicio otra vez.


	24. Epitafio

Las notas de autor que puse cuando lo publiqué en Lj:

Hace mucho que no leo algún fic, que no sea de los que llevo siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Hace más que no publico. Y más aún que no escribo.

Pero hoy me viene en gana publicar este drabble medio viejesín.

Antes de hacerlo, sólo mencionar que me deprimí porque mis personajes favoritos siempre mueren y yo sufro mucho... que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero bueno. Eso de recordar muertes tristes no rulea.

* * *

><p><strong>Epitafio.<strong>

¿Cómo puedes medir la duración de una vida? ¿Cómo puedes decir que son sólo minutos, horas y días lo que has vivido después de todo lo que has hecho?

Es una insensatez decir "Harry Potter vivió diecisiete años y murió heroicamente al enfrentar su destino". Eso diría tu epitafio, seguramente con algún otro verso cursi dado por Ginny y un proverbio lleno de sabiduría proporcionado por Hermione. A fin de cuentas, tu vida sería sólo una sucesión de hechos, de presentes, que al final sólo habrían servido para llegar al momento cumbre. A la batalla final.

Era bastante claro, a decir verdad. Tu plan de vida abarcaba hasta los diecisiete: hacerte fuerte para enfrentar a Voldemort, destruir los horcruxes, derrotarlo y morir ahí. Tu funeral sería aún más concurrido que el de Dumbledore, te harían varios homenajes, miles de niños llamados "Harry" nacerían y serías recordado como un gran héroe muerto trágicamente a los diecisiete.

Pero no fue así. Y tu vida dejó de medirse en aventuras suicidas, en dementes que te perseguían, engaños, mentiras y verdades a medias. En destinos predeterminados. Ya no había eso. ¿Entonces? ¿Medirías tu vida en cosas que se esperan de ti? ¿Locuras? ¿Diversión? ¿Depresión?

Tiempo. A partir de ahí, sería eso, sólo tiempo. Aunque dejar el tiempo pasar por pasar no te hacía feliz y medir el año después de la derrota de Voldemort y el siguiente y otro y otro más en sólo minutos no era lo que esperabas.

Vivías por inercia, perdido en tu propio laberinto de indecisión, lleno de quimeras y deseos escondidos.

Y así siguió hasta que chocaste con él por equivocación (y realmente sí fue una equivocación, jamás lo hubieras buscado a él). Y la vida comenzó a medirse en choques, insultos, cinismo descarado, cafés compartidos en cafeterías malas. Cafés fríos dejados al lado de la cama. Vinos en las cenas, cereales en los desayunos. Sonrisas y manías. Golpes y besos. Sorpresa e inexperiencia, confianza y desafío. En reto y felicidad.

Ahora, estabas seguro que cuando murieras, tu epitafio sería:

_Harry Potter  
>Vivió más de mil sonrisas distintas,<br>Innumerables cafés (fríos y calientes),  
>Doscientos golpes, miles de besos<br>Y un dragón._

No tendría el verso cursi que Ginny habría puesto, ni el proverbio que resumiera algún aspecto importante de tu vida que Hermione hubiera sugerido. Tampoco haría referencia a Voldemort o a los minutos que pasaron desde que naciste hasta que tu corazón dejó de latir. Nada de eso. Las sonrisas vivídas, los atardeceres y las noches eran más importantes.


	25. Canción de cuna

Este drabble y el siguiente son algo así como hermanos.

Además, esta es mi definición de fluffy, porque yo pienso que todo aquello que tenga la frase que está en cursivas en estos drabbles es fluffy. ¿O no? Digo, esa frase es super cursi. Y además, la canción que inspiró esto también es muy cursi u.u

Pero bueno, la gente normal dice que no es fluff. Bah! Qué saben!

* * *

><p><strong>Canción de cuna.<strong>

Lo veía entrenar a través de la ventana, seguía sus movimientos fluidos con los ojos y le llegaba el murmullo de los hechizos lanzados y los gritos de su oponente. Al verlo, supo que había elegido bien, que ningún otro sería tan letal para el enemigo.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Tenía que ser más que sólo el mejor guerrero, tenía que ser más que el mejor duelista y la mejor arma. Tenía que ser el más leal, más que sus seguidores más antiguos y que sus fanáticos más acérrimos y, de ser posible, con más cordura que éstos.

* * *

><p>La espigada figura entró al salón, con su particular caminar y la atmósfera de superioridad, tan característica en él. Estudió el cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en su rostro, le gustaba ver la sonrisa retorcida que él ponía después de cada entrenamiento.<p>

Esto también formaba parte de sus obligaciones, tenía que cuidar del bienestar del Lord, y esto era parte de ello. Lo penetraba con cierta rudeza, lo besaba exigiendo algo de lo que se sabía dueño y lo acariciaba marcándolo como suyo y de nadie más.

Al final de cada encuentro, él se quedaba entre sus brazos, siendo arrullado. En un principio, ponía cierta resistencia y se estremecía con el puro roce; ahora buscaba el calor entre los brazos de su señor y la canción de cuna que él silbaba hacia que se sintiera en casa, seguro, bien.

_Peleo por él, no porque él me diga._

Sin variar, ese era el último pensamiento coherente que invadía su mente antes de caer dormido en el lecho del Lord.

Él se levantó satisfecho, pues el encanto, uno que podría decirse era para serpientes, había vuelto a funcionar. Canturreó la sencilla tonada por lo bajo y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y dejó que la luz nocturna entrara y diera de lleno en el cuerpo que retozaba en su cama. Lo observó largo rato y pensó con orgullo que todo lo que aquél ángel caído era se debía a él.

Sonrió en la oscuridad y supo que en ese momento no necesitaba nada más.


	26. Lullaby

Y otra versión del drabble anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby.<strong>

Lo observabas entrenar al otro lado de la ventana. Las florituras finas, los movimientos elegantes, los ataques rápidos y la mirada gatuna. La serpiente rondando cada ser, cada enemigo, y atacándolo en el momento menos esperado.

Su aura destilaba poder y cuando entró en la sala, para cumplir con el resto de sus deberes, confirmaste que decisión más acertada no pudiste haber tomado. Él era el mejor entre todos: el mejor sicario, el mejor escudo, la mejor espada, el más leal y el más astuto. El amante más entregado y preocupado. El único que necesitabas ahí.

Tenía que cuidar de tu bienestar, después de todo eras su señor, y mantenerte complacido siempre era una prioridad. Pedías un acercamiento más íntimo y el besarlo era como marcar un territorio, algo que es sólo tuyo y nadie más puede tocar. Y eso era algo que había quedado bastante claro en ocasiones anteriores (los pobres infelices no habían vuelto a mirar a Draco, ni siquiera habían respirado solos por segunda ocasión).

Él no rehuía como en un principio, ahora se acercaba más y entre gemidos te acariciaba y hacía todo lo que fuera necesario para que disfrutaras del encuentro. Hacia el final, tú siempre lo embestías de forma agresiva, no te podías contener, era sólo tuyo.

Cuando terminaban, lo envolvías entre tus brazos y empezabas a cantar esa vieja canción de cuna. Esa que era más un encantamiento para serpientes. Al poco tiempo, él caía rendido entre tus brazos, te entregaba la parte más vulnerable de su ser y mostraba una faz tranquila y relajada.

_Peleo por él, no porque él me diga._

Y sin variar, sabías que ese era el último pensamiento que él tenía.

Te levantabas satisfecho, pues sabías que el encanto había vuelto a surtir efecto. Caminabas hacia la ventana y observabas cómo la luz de la Luna caía directo en su cuerpo y lo hacía brillar. Te sentías orgulloso, pues todo lo que aquél ángel caído era te lo debía a ti. Sonreías a la oscuridad y sabías que no necesitabas nada más.


	27. Cementerio

**Cementerio.**

Si no fuera por su maldita obsesión con Potter, ahora estaría sano y salvo en cualquier otro sitio. Pero no, era él y dejaría de serlo si no tuviera esa fijación.

No había nada qué hacer.

Su presencia en el lugar, y por lugar se refería a la mente de Potter, también se debía a motivos profesionales, pero igual de egoístas: el reconocimiento. Si lograba sacar al dichoso salvador de su letargo, no sólo lo conocerían en el mundo como aquél que pudo resolver uno de los casos más difíciles de los últimos tiempos; haría que los tontos funcionarios del Ministerio se tragaran sus palabras.

Potter tenía algo que a los psicomagos les gustaba llamar con un nombre rimbombante e inútil que nunca llegó a aprenderse. Era más sencillo decir que Potter había elegido la seguridad de su mente que enfrentarse al mundo exterior; poco después de derrotar a Voldemort, ni siquiera hubo un día de diferencia, él había caído en estado catatónico. Físicamente no estaba grave, sólo tenía que recuperarse de las heridas y de algunos conjuros que no eran de cuidado; había terminado en mejores condiciones de lo que el mundo en general esperaba, comenzando con el hecho de que había salido vivo.

Sin embargo, Potter había visto algo que lo había afectado de tal manera, que prefirió encerrarse en su mente a vivir en el exterior. Nadie sabía qué había sido aquello. Algunos decían que el hecho de haber matado a alguien había dañado su alma pura hasta el punto de no querer enfrentarse al mundo real (naturalmente, Draco reía con esto, imposible que Potter fuera tan estúpido). Otros pensaban que Voldemort le había lanzado una maldición que lo mantenía en ese estado, pero por más que habían intentado romperla y averiguar sobre ésta, nada habían conseguido. Draco, por su cuenta, creía que era culpa de Voldemort, pero no era una maldición; probablemente había encerrado a Potter en una ilusión que destruyó parte de su sistema nervioso, sin contar con que dicha ilusión también pudo haberlo atemorizado al grado de desear dejar la vida real.

La única solución, en opinión de Draco, era entrar en su mente y convencer a Potter de salir de ella.

*.*

El ritual había sido complicado y cuanto más permanecía en el interior de Harry más débil se sentía.

Vio una espesa niebla, no sabía en dónde se encontraba. Tropezó con una piedra y al levantarse se dio cuenta que era una lápida; la mente de Potter había elegido ocultarse en un cementerio. Definitivamente, Draco nunca dejaría de admirarse del mal gusto de Potter.

Cuando por fin lo localizó, estaba sentado frente a la tumba de sus padres, o al menos eso pensó Draco. Se acercó y leyó el epitafio.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Amado hijo y querido amigo_

_Descanse en paz_

Inmediatamente quiso salir de la mente de Potter, pero había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

*.*

En San Mungo, había un ala entera dedicada a pacientes en coma, aunque sólo había dos camas en ella.


	28. Orgasmos

**Orgasmos.**

_Este es el mejor orgasmo de mi vida._

Habías escuchado esa frase muchísimas veces, la cuenta la habías perdido hacía tiempo. Habías visto cuerpos sudorosos curvarse bajo tus manos, piel buscando tus caricias, labios apretados para evitar que el sonoro gemido saliera, piernas abiertas y miradas llenas de expectación y lujuria.

Habías sentido temblar cada parte que tocabas y también la estrechez que llegaba a rodear tu pene. Habías mordido y lamido; habías dejado que te tocaran también y que disfrutaran de tu cuerpo. No era nada molesto, tú también disfrutabas de sus cuerpos y, sobre todo, de los beneficios que siempre acarreaban estos encuentros _fortuitos_, beneficios de cualquier tipo, cabe aclarar.

Beneficios como toparse en el ministerio, aparentar que nada ha pasado y, ante una simple sonrisa, provocar una incomodidad que hacía imposible que se negaran a cualquier petición tuya. Beneficios traducidos a buenos negocios y costosos regalos. Beneficios que hacían que el apellido Malfoy recuperase la influencia y el respeto de antaño, si es que los afortunados amantes de ocasión deseaban repetir.

Sin embargo, oír justo esa frase del Héroe era algo más que satisfactorio, puesto que el inalcanzable e imbatible había caído redondito a tus pies. La sonrisa de superioridad afloró como si fuera lo más natural, ahora lo tenías comiendo de tu mano.


	29. Definiciones

Idea parcialmente robada de un shot de la siempre genial Jenny Anderson. Espero comprendas que era una idea demasiado buena como para no aplicarla con este par (aunque como siempre, el tuyo es flkjerfñl y completamente fantabuloso)

* * *

><p><strong>Definiciones.<strong>

—Hemos pasado ya muchas veces por este dilema con tu moralidad, Potty —le dirigió una mirada hambrienta—. Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera nos hemos besado, ¡no hemos hecho nada aún! Y tú ya te estás culpando de todo.

—Draco, entiende, no puedo serle infiel a Ginny…

—Ya lo sé —respondió harto de lo mismo—. Entonces déjala.

—Los niños…

—Lo entenderán.

—Sabes que aún no es tiempo —dijo satisfecho de por fin poder terminar una oración.

—¿Cómo defines el serle infiel a Weasley? —utilizó ese tono sugerente que hacía que Harry enrojeciera, su mirada se tornara más oscura y su boca se curvara ligeramente.

Y no, para él Ginny Potter nunca iba a ser Potter.

—Una relación sexual. —Parecía nervioso.

—Sé más específico. —Rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Un beso sería serle infiel? —Puso su rostro a centímetros del de Harry y éste sólo tragó—. Que tú me abrieras de piernas e introdujeras un par de dedos en mí, ¿lo sería? —Se sentó sobre él, dejando que sus piernas colgaran a sus costados, y dejó una distancia de apenas nada entre sus entrepiernas.

De pronto hacía mucho calor y Harry agradeció que cuando el Jefe de Aurores se reunía con el Jefe de Relaciones Internacionales nadie se atrevía a entrar. En un pasado cercano, el desafortunado individuo podría haber sido alcanzado por un hechizo.

—Dime gran auror, si acariciaras mi trasero, ¿sería serle infiel a tu comadreja? —Llevó una mano al cierre del pantalón de Harry—. Si tu lengua lamiera entre mis nalgas y se introdujera a mi entrada, entrando y saliendo, chupando y mordiendo aquí y allá, ¿lo considerarías infidelidad? —Comenzó a besar la piel del cuello a su alcance.

—Yo… yo… mmm… sí. —Una mordida y una mano apretando su pene—. ¡No!

—Lo has dejado tan claro.

—No, detente, no puedo…

—Si yo te hiciera algo así a ti, ¿te sentirías un traidor? —Empezó a mover las caderas—. Si te diera la mamada de tu vida, ¿te sentirías culpable? —Una mano ya se había colado al interior de los calzoncillos de Harry—. Si tocaras mi pene y besaras mi cuello, ¿te sabría a adulterio? —Había sacado ya su propio pene y la corbata de Harry estaba en el piso.

—Pensar… tengo qué.

—Potty, puedes pensarlo, pero si no defines que es para ti una infidelidad, no me detendré —Juntó sus penes y la fricción entre éstos lo mareó unos segundos—. Ten claro, no haré nada que tú no quieras. No queremos que Weasley se sienta traicionada. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo ademán de guardar el secreto.

—Draco —gimió—. ¡Ah!

La camisa de Draco salió volando y una de las manos de Potter se unió a la de Draco que sostenía ambas vergas. Con la otra mano, Harry comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Draco. Pellizcó la nalga derecha y luego pasó sus dedos entre éstas. Se entretuvo acariciando la entrada y, cuando se aburrió, introdujo un dedo que se deslizó con un poco de dificultad, aunque después de un rato entraba y salía como si nada.

Draco sólo se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda, con su mano libre había abierto la camisa de Harry y se sujetaba a sus pectorales como si fueran su tabla de salvación. Gemía tan alto que agradeció los silenciadores que les habían invitado amablemente a poner en cada reunión para amortiguar los insultos a gritos de aquella época.

Las erecciones palpitaban entre sus manos y sentían que más calientes no podrían estar, en el culo de Draco ya habían tres dedos follándoselo, ni siquiera Harry supo cómo había pasado eso, los pectorales de Harry estaban rojos y llenos de arañones, y el cuello de Draco había terminado con unos bonitos chupetones. Eso sin contar con la voz rasposa de Draco diciendo mil y un obscenidades y los gemidos y jadeos incoherentes que salían sin el permiso de Harry.

La madera crujía bajo su peso y fue una suerte que la silla aguantara todo el tiempo que les tomó correrse.

***

—Entonces, Potter, será mejor que pienses en lo que hemos discutido —comentó a la salida de la oficina de Harry—. Regresaré el próximo martes y quiero más que un "lo pensaré".

—Así será, Malfoy. —Estiró una mano a forma de despedida y Draco la estrechó.

La secretaria del Jefe Potter sonrió ligeramente, al parecer esos dos comenzaban a tratarse civilizadamente, sería un buen chisme para compartir en el almuerzo con Romilda.


	30. Fragilidad

**Fragilidad.**

Sus manos eran suaves y elegantes, sus dedos finos y de artista. El semblante que lucía mientras dormía boca abajo abrazado a la almohada lo hacía lucir inofensivo; su palidez, indefenso. Los rasgos finos de su rostro le daban un aire de fragilidad y su aire etéreo parecía gritar su necesidad de protección.

Pasas una mano por su cabello y sientes lo delgado que es. Tus dedos apenas y rozan su mejilla y él se mueve entre sueños. Dejas escapar lentamente el aire que estabas reteniendo, pues sabes que aquél que duerme junto a ti, de débil sólo tiene la apariencia, pues ha cobrado la vida de más amigos que ningún otro.

Y sabes que es un riesgo innecesario estar junto a él, pero de algún modo, es sólo en su presencia cuando puedes volver a ser tú mismo. Cuando puedes convocar el cielo y el infierno en un solo lugar y, así, salir del limbo de la vida como héroe.

El acuerdo tácito es que ni él te tocará cuando estén así, ni tú lo dañarás. Aún así, no puedes evitar desconfiar, después de todo, él es el próximo recipiente para el alma y poder de Voldemort, pues éste bien sabe que su cuerpo más tiempo no le durará. Es entrenado como el mejor asesino y tratado como si un príncipe fuera. Pero para ti, es un dragón que duerme, aguardando el momento para morder y escupir el fuego helado que su interior guarda. Es demasiado soberbio y sabes que de ninguna manera aceptará ser sólo un recipiente.

Eso hace que te sientas orgulloso de él, y lo ames aún más, y llegado el momento él también ayudará a terminar con el enemigo. Y sin embargo, es lo que más miedo te da, porque sabes que cuando eso suceda, más que eso hará. Y te aterra, en tu interior sabes que la tentación va a ser grande y él no podrá resistirse mucho tiempo más.

Y, en definitiva, esa es una batalla que no podrás librar, pues de antemano sabes que perdida está.


	31. Escila

Acabo de recordar su existencia y ni siquiera recordaba de qué trataba, así que lo volví a leer. Por cierto, mi teclado me odia y cada que presiono la letra "t" ésta brinca hacia mí y la tengo que volver a colocar en su lugar con toda la calma del mundo. O tal vez la letra "t" sólo esté enamorada de mí... nah.

Como sea, esto fue escrito hace muchísimo (por ahí del 2008) para un reto/fest/algo en Pervertadays en Lj. Beteado originalmente por sirem, revisado por mí justo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Escila.<strong>

Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no se mojara, que se cuidara, que no tomara cosas frías, que… y, ¿qué es lo que él había respondido? un molesto "¡ay, Draco! ¡Pareces mi mamá!"

Había sido injusto, uno que se preocupaba por los demás y así le agradecían. Por eso, la decimoquinta regla del manual "Sea un Malfoy" era _no preocuparse por nadie que no sea uno mismo_. Pero ya vería ese Potter si algún día se volvía a preocupar por él, si le volvía a pasar su chamarra porque hacía frío o le daba masajes porque le dolía la espalda, ya vería.

Finalmente, como resultado de no seguir las sabias recomendaciones, casi órdenes, de Draco, Harry había pescado un horrible resfriado. Y, esta vez, Draco no se preocuparía por él.

Sin embargo, era ya la tercera noche que Draco no dormía, todo por estar oyendo cómo Potter inhalaba trabajosamente y exhalaba con la misma dificultad. Todo por estar oyendo los molestos ronquidos de Potter. Ahora, tendría que buscar una cura, porque total, ya no estaba violando la decimoquinta norma del manual, no era que se preocupara por Harry, era solo que tenía que hacer algo para poder dormir como Voldemort manda.

A la mañana siguiente, en vez de desayunar su rico jugo de calabaza y los tres o cuatro platillos de costumbre, Harry trataba de ingerir un remedio, seguramente proporcionado por Snape para provocar su muerte, que teóricamente curaría su resfriado. Dicho remedio se veía como un rábano, sabía como rábano, pero según Draco no era un rábano, y además, sabía horrible.

—Eres terrible cuando estás romadizo —soltó Draco bufando.

—No estoy romadizo, estoy resfriado. Además, no sé qué sea romadizo.

—Vaya Potter, me impresiona tu enorme vocabulario y la gran cultura general que tienes —dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Harry ignoró olímpicamente el comentario anterior y decidió atacar por otro frente más afortunado.

—¿Y a qué viene este remedio extraño? Según tú, ya no te ibas a preocupar más por mí, ibas a dejarme morir en desgracia y no sé qué tantas cosas más —concluyó en tono dramático.

—Y eso hago, pero en la noche pareces un rinoceronte, ¡no paras de berrear! Y eso no me deja dormir.

—¿Rinoceronte?

—Sí, rinoceronte.

—Pues tú pareces un pavo real, y no cualquier tipo de pavo real, eres uno albino.

—Ja ja ja. Muy chistoso Potter…

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, también eres un hurón. ¡Sí! ¡Eres un híbrido! Un hurón mezclado con un pavo real albino. Y eso que no estoy contando con que también eres una serpiente…

—Potter —dijo Draco con voz peligrosa, pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta.

—Y un dragón, ¡eres como Escila!

—Potter, aún estás a tiempo, ¿no te arrepientes de todo lo que has dicho?

—Nop, tú eres como Escila.

—Bueno, que consté que te di una oportunidad —dicho lo anterior, Draco le lanzó un _Petrificus totalus_ en el preciso momento en el que una porción del asqueroso remedio estaba en su boca—. Bien, esto es bastante risible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando al fin logras aprender algo de todo lo que, infructuosamente, trato de enseñarte lo aprendes mal. Escila era una criatura marina, y además era mujer, idiota.


End file.
